The Original Syn.
After ages of battling other gods, and powerful beings in a separate dimension, Mianite grew weary of his lot and sought out a new world and a new civilization. He found a world well secluded from the chaos of his former universe, and so called it his “The World of Mianite” and created two disciples to shape the land in the image of the gods. Jericho and SynHD were born, and blessed with the gift of crafting. Mianite knew their path would be dangerous,but and he wanted his world to be absent of bloodshed, so he told them he would grant them another life each time they had fallen to monsters, or mischance. But he warned them both that if they did not take care of their bodies, and he was forced to respawn them again and again, there would be consequences. Mianite was not a wrathful god by nature, but his intentions were clear, whoever managed to die less would gain his favor, and those who died more would be punished. As the two were born on the same day, it was natural that Jericho and SynHD would be friends, and they were. Before the first night fell, they had made an agreement to gather wool and wood and build beds, to sleep the night away in a safe location. Jericho was first to find the wool, but SynHD soon found wool as well, and it was not long before night started to fall. “I’m at the top of the hill” Jericho called. “I’m coming” SynHD answered, but in truth, he was gathering additional resources for their journey. An excess of wool, and slaughtered animals, began to fill up SynHD’s inventory. SynHD knew Jericho’s location, but he was distracted by the loot of mobs, and battle bloodlust nearly took hold of him several times, as he fought for his life. “Where are you?” Jericho called. “Coming,” called SynHD. He battled his way up the mountain, still collecting wool, leather and meat far beyond his needs. As he arrived he was bruised and bloody. “You haven’t been safe,” Jericho said. “We are to treasure these bodies, you have been reckless!” “I know” said SynHD. “There’s no time, let’s make these beds and get some rest.” But just as they began final preparations for the night, a single skeleton came creeping over the hill, a bow and arrow in hand, and let fly at the two campers. “A skeleton!” SynHD said, knowing he was close to death. SynHD jumped into a nearby tree, and cowered, hoping he would not be seen by the monster. But the monster shot true, and a single arrow found SynHD’s head. Jericho cried out in anguish, but Mianite’s word was true, and he brought SynHD back to life immediately. Mianite did not speak voice his displeasure, but they both knew there would be consequences. As SynHD headed back to the top of the hill, to finally get his sleep and rest and hide for the night, he could only curse under his breath Jericho for choosing such a location. When he finally arrived at the top of the hill, he had formulated his plan. He would murder Jericho in cold blood, and Mianite would see them as equals in his eyes again. He executed this plan, killing Jericho, and evening the score. But this did not win him the favor of Mianite. It did however catch the attention of another god, but that’s a story for another day.